The Bouncy Tires/Trivia
Trivia * Stripes did not appear in the episode. * This episode is called “Bouncy Tires” in some cable listings. * This is the first time Crusher's invention makes physical contact with Blaze. * Blaze and AJ's attempts to stop Zeg are: ** Tape (failed) ** Glue (failed) ** Cement (succeeded) * This is the only episode where someone gets itchy. * Zeg seemed to take a long time to reach the bakery. He somehow doesn't get there until after Blaze pours the cement. * This is the first appearance of Reece. * This is the first episode that Blaze doesn’t say “AJ, gimmie some speed.” * The Silly Tires were later featured as part of the Tune-Up Tires toy sets. Blaze’s set had the Dancing Tires and Chicken Tires, and Pickle’s set had the Stinky Tires and Super Bouncy Tires. Running Gags * Zeg crashing into things. * Zeg getting something on his head, and he comments on it. Allusions *This is similar to the fairy tale, The Red Shoes: **Zeg uses the Super Bouncy Tires which cause him to bounce nonstop; in the story, Karen finds red ballet shoes that cause her to dance nonstop. **Both Zeg and Karen cannot take off what's causing them to not stop what they're doing. **At the end, Blaze uses cement to stop the tires, and Zeg replaces them with his regular ones. In the story, Karen has her feet chopped off with the shoes still on, and replaces them with wooden feet and crutches. *The scene where Blaze chases Zeg down an intersection and appearing in different places mimics the famous "door chase" scenes from the Scooby-Doo! franchise. Goofs * When Crusher and Pickle start bouncing around after grabbing Zeg, he appears to be smiling all the way down to the scene where they crash into the paint can stack. * When Zeg is about to bounce down the allyway with the clothesline, the clothes are as follows: socks, pants, shirt, towel. In the next scene, it's the opposite. * After Blaze gets rid of the itchy robots and he leaves and says "Thanks, Starla!", Starla's mouth moves to say her line "Adios, fellas!" before she says it. * While Zeg is thanking Blaze and AJ for stopping the Bouncy Tires, Blaze's eyes are shown in a lighter shade of blue than normal. * When Blaze leaves the egg warehouse and Zeg bounces down the street behind him, Zeg says, "ZEG!!" but his mouth doesn't move. * The captions list "discharge chute" as "discharge shoot". * When the camera zooms out to Crusher after Blaze gets covered in itchy robots, some of the robots don't move with Blaze as he raises his head. * When Gabby puts Zeg's regular tires on, Zeg's eye catchlights are on the wrong side in one scene. Home Media Releases DVD *High-Speed Adventures Digital *Blaze and the Monster Machines: Volume 1 *Dinosaur Parade (digital) *AJ to the Rescue! *Racetrack Rescues Category:Episode trivia Category:Season 1 trivia Category:Trivia